Nunca me deixes partir
by Nity
Summary: Porque o amor nunca morre...


O meu nome é Melody Parker, tenho dezassete anos e venho contar a minha história que começa num final de tarde, igual a este, onde me apaixonei pela primeira e única vez. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem:

" - Anda lá, Melody. Vamos ao jogo. É a final contra os Lions. – insistia Kaylee.

- Não posso, tenho de estudar. Esqueceste-te que temos teste segunda? – perguntei.

- Não, não me esqueci mas hoje é sábado e tens amanhã para estudar. – respondeu. – Vá lá, Mel. Por favor, não quero ir sozinha. – pediu Kaylee fazendo beicinho.

- O que é que tu não me pedes a rir que eu não faça a chorar? – perguntei.

- Obrigada, és a melhor, Mel. Vais ver que te vais divertir imenso. – disse Kay agarrando-se ao meu pescoço.

Não sei porque faziam tanto alarido por causa do jogo! Era só futebol, mas naquela escola davam demasiada importância a isso.

- Até pode ser que arranjes um namorado. – comentou, sentando-se na minha cama.

- Isso não está nas minhas prioridades, Kay. Tu sabes que tenho uma vida muito atarefada. – disse.

- Falas como se tivesses trinta anos e não dezassete! Na nossa idade, os rapazes estão no topo de qualquer lista de prioridades.!

- Só se for nas tuas. – concluí.

- Tu devias divertir-te como qualquer rapariga da tua idade. Mas não. Passas horas fechada na biblioteca com montanhas de livros à tua volta e quando não o fazes é porque estás no voluntariado. Não sei como aguentas! – disse Kaylee.

- Quem corre por gosto não cansa. – disse sorrindo para ela.

- Deve ser, mesmo. – disse Kaylee olhando para o relógio. – Agora vamos ou chegamos tarde.

- Se tem mesmo de ser.

Quando o jogo estava quase a começar, eu e Kay juntamo-nos aos nossos amigos nas bancadas.

- Olá meninas. Pensei que não viesses, Mel. – disse Katherine.

- Eu, praticamente, obriguei-a. – vangloriou-se Kaylee.

- Ainda bem. Assim somos mais a torcer pela equipa. – disse Dean.

- Já vi os rapazes da outra equipa, Kaylee. – disse Katherine.

- E então? - perguntou Kaylee curiosa.

- Jogam muito bem, vai ser um jogo muito renhido mas acho que conseguimos ganhar. – comentou Dean.

Kay e Kath olharam para ele sem perceberem do que estava a falar. Ele percebeu e perguntou:

- Não estavas a perguntar isso à Kath?

Elas olharam uma para a outra e Kath respondeu a Kaylee:

- São lindos! O capitão de equipa então nem se fala! Autêntico gato!

- Vocês estão doidas? Eles são nossos rivais. – disse Dean.

- Não tenho nada contra eles. – disse Kay.

- Nem eu. – concordou Kath.

Os três olharam para mim e eu disse simplesmente:

- Não me metam na discussão.

- Vai começar. – disse Dean olhando para o campo.

Os jogadores começaram a entrar e eu tive de concordar com elas. Eles eram muito giros mas um deles, especialmente, chamou-me a atenção. Eles começaram a jogar, a nossa equipa marcou um golo e as pessoas começaram a festejar a vitória evidente. Mas o estranho aconteceu quando a equipa rival começou a dar luta e empataram o jogo. No último minuto, a equipa contrária marca golo fazendo-nos perder o jogo. No campo, os jogadores dos Snake ficaram abatidos com a derrota enquanto os Lions festejavam.

Reparei, novamente no rapaz e, de repente, ele olha directamente para mim, fazendo-me ter a visão do paraíso! Era como se estivéssemos sozinhos, como se o Mundo à nossa volta deixasse de existir! Não consigo descrever o que senti naquele momento apenas sei que nunca o tinha sentido com ninguém! E apercebi-me que nunca mais conseguiria esquecer-me daquele olhar!

- Mel, vamos. O jogo já acabou e os rapazes querem ir a uma discoteca. – avisou Kath.

- Eu vou indo para casa. – disse desviando o olhar do campo.

- Não vais não. Já que estás aqui vens connosco. E não quero um não como resposta. – disse pegando-me na mão e levando-me.

- Não sei como perdemos o jogo! Nós devíamos ter ganho. Jogámos melhor. – disse Carl, o capitão da nossa equipa, quando já estávamos na discoteca.

- Sim. Eles não mereceram ganhar. Não jogaram nada! – disse Dean.

- Não jogaram nada mas ganharam. – disse Kaylee fazendo com que todos se calassem.

Estava a olhar para a porta quando entra ele e o resto da equipa.

- Eles aqui não! – disse Carl batendo na mesa.

Um dos jogadores aproximou-se da nossa mesa.

- Olha só quem temos aqui! Os Snake. – disse rindo. – Liam anda cá. – gritou para o balcão.

Pouco tempo depois ele apareceu dirigindo-se a nós. Olhou para mim e sorriu. Retribuí timidamente e ele olhou para Carl.

- Bom jogo, não achas? – perguntou numa falsa simpatia que escondia o gozo.

- Vocês não deviam ter ganho. Não jogaram nada. Pareciam meninas atrás de uma bola. – disse Carl fazendo os nossos amigos rirem.

Liam olhou com ódio para Carl e não era preciso ser adivinho para saber o que viria a seguir. Liam aproximou-se de Carl mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa apareceram os amigos que o tiraram de lá. Quando já estava a ficar tarde eu decidi ir embora.

- Vou indo. Alguém vem? – perguntei levantando-me.

- Já? Ainda é muito cedo. Fica mais um bocado. – pediu Kaylee um pouco bêbeda.

- Não me está a apetecer. Vemo-nos na segunda.

Dei um beijo na face a Kath e Kay e dirigi-me ao estacionamento. Lembrei-me que tinha vindo no carro da Kaylee e que não tinha como voltar para casa.

- Precisas de boleia?

Olhei para trás deparando-me com Liam encostado a um carro.

- Deixa estar. Eu já ia pedir as chaves do carro a uma colega minha. – respondi olhando para o lado.

- Não te vou raptar. – disse sorrindo.

Sorri também. "Não que me importasse muito se ele me raptasse." pensei.

- Não fomos formalmente apresentados. Sou o Liam. – disse estendendo-me a mão.

- Melody. – disse apertando-a.

- Anda. Eu dou-te boleia. – insistiu Liam.

- Não te quero incomodar. – disse olhando-o nos olhos.

- Incomoda-me mais deixar-te aqui sozinha. – respondeu parecendo bastante sincero.

- Sendo assim aceito.

Entrei no carro e ele arrancou."

Passado um tempo, eu e Liam começamos a namorar. A reacção dos meus amigos, quando lhes contei, surpreendeu-me um pouco:

" Estava a dirigir-me para o refeitório e nunca me sentira tão nervosa. Iria contar aos meus amigos do meu namoro com Liam. Cheguei ao refeiotório e sentei-me na mesahabitual.

- Preciso de falar com vocês. – disse.

- Diz lá. – disse Carl.

- Eu tenho um namorado. – contei fazendo-os olharem-me espantados.

- Parabéns, Mel. Fico muito feliz por ti amiga. – disse Kaylee saindo do estado vegetativo e vindo abraçar-me.

- Quem é o gato, pode saber-se? – perguntou Kath.

- Nós conhecemos? – perguntou Dean.

Respirei fundo e, por fim, respondi.

- É o Liam.

- Não estou a ver quem é. O único Liam que conheço é o… - disse Carl parando a meio da frase e mirando-me furioso. – Não eras capaz!

- Eu não quero saber das estúpidas rivalidades entre as escolas. Eu apaixonei-me por ele.

- Ele não é rapaz para ti Mel. – disse Dean visivelmente irritado. – Mereces muito melhor.

Olhei para Kay e Kath esperando o apoio que não recebi.

- Pensei que ficassem do meu lado. - disse magoada. – São as minhas melhores amigas.

- Desculpa, mas eu concordo com o Dean. O Liam é um mulherengo que só pensa em festas. – disse Kaylee.

- Não fales do que não sabes. Ele mudou por minha causa e eu não vou deixá-lo apenas por vocês quererem. Agora façam o que quiserem. – disse saindo do refeitório. "

Passados uns dias eles vieram falar comigo pedindo desculpa e dizendo que deviam ter ficado do meu lado. Obviamente, perdoei-lhes e ficou tudo bem. Eu e Liam estávamos cada dia melhor. Ele era o melhor namorado que eu podia ter. Era perfeito e eu sabia que gostava muito de mim pois, fazia questão de mo dizer e demonstrar todos os dias. O que me deixava mal era o facto de não lhe contar o meu segredo. Não queria magoá-lo, já bastava as minhas mágoas naquele pesadelo. Mas esconder-lhe uma parte da minha vida causava imensas discussões entre nós. Recordo-me de uma discussão que aconteceu há poucas semanas atrás:

"Tinha acabado de sair do hospital e as notícias não eram as melhores. Nunca eram. Recebi uma mensagem de Liam a convidar-me para sair mas recusei dizendo que estava cansada. Fui para casa e dirigi-me ao quarto deitando-me na cama. A minha mãe já devia saber o que se tinha passado. O médico devia ter-lhe ligado. Recebi outra mensagem de Liam dizendo que precisava falar comigo urgentemente. Achei aquilo muito estranho mas acabei por dizer-lhe para vir ter a minha casa. A minha mãe entrou no quarto passados uns minutos.

- Já soube o que aconteceu, meu amor. O médico ligou agora. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Já sabíamos que iria acontecer, mãe. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. – disse chorando.

- Minha filha, não sabes como me sinto impotente neste momento. – disse abraçando-me fortemente.

- Não tens culpa, mãe. Ninguém tem.

Ficámos um tempo abraçadas até que olhei para as horas.

- Mãe, tens de ir trabalhar ou vais chegar atrasada. – disse saindo dos seus braços.

- Eu não vou. Vou ficar contigo. Não te vou deixar sozinha agora. – disse limpando as lágrimas.

- Podes ir, mãe. O Liam vem cá ter.

- Sendo assim, vou deixar-vos sozinhos. – disse a minha mãe sorrindo-me.

- Até logo!

- Até logo! – disse a minha mãe dando-me um beijo na testa e saindo do quarto.

Esperei uns minutos e desci para ir para a sala quando tocam á campainha. Fui abrir e era Liam. Ele entrou dirigindo-se para a sala e estranhei o seu comportamento.

- Mel, precisamos de falar. – disse de cabeça baixa.

- O que se passou? – perguntei preocupada.

- Estou farto que me escondas coisas. – disse olhando-me nos olhos.

- Como assim? – fingi-me desentendida.

- Eu não sou parvo, sei que me escondes alguma coisa e quero saber o que é.

- Outra vez esta conversa, Liam? Já te disse que não estou a esconder-te nada. – menti.

"Não percebes que não te quero magoar?" pensei.

- Então diz-me o que andas a fazer quando cancelas os nossos encontros. – disse elevando o tom de voz.

- Já te respondi a isso. Eu faço voluntariado na creche e ás vezes chamam-me para ir até lá por causa dos meninos. Não posso desiludi-los – voltei a mentir.

- Então, como explicas que tenha ligado para lá hoje, e me tenham dito que não vais lá há semanas? – perguntou quase gritando.

- Que te deu agora para fazeres isso? Não tens esse direito. – gritei.

- Sou o teu namorado e andas a esconder-me coisas! Achas que não tenho o direito? Estou preocupado contigo, Mel. Andas estranha nestes dias, abatida e sempre cansada. Pensei que fosse porque andasses a fazer horas extra no voluntariado mas já descobri que isso não é. Então diz-me, o que raio se passa? – perguntou aproximando-se de mim.

- Já te disse que não se passa nada, Liam. Pára de insistir. – pedi.

- Esperas que acredite nisso? Pensei que confiavas em mim.

- E confio, mas agora preciso que tu confies em mim. – disse segurando-lhe o rosto.

- Não consigo, Mel. Desculpa, mas não consigo. – disse Liam tirando as minhas mãos do rosto e virando-o.

- Liam, por favor acredita em mim. Tu conheces-me. Nunca faria nada que te magoasse. Olha para mim. – disse fazendo-o encarar-me. – Eu amo-te. És a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

Ele beijou-me e depois disse:

- Eu também te amo, Mel. Quero que saibas que vou apoiar-te em tudo e quando quiseres contar-me o que se passa eu vou estar aqui pronto para te ouvir. – disse abraçando-me.

Encostei a cabeça ao seu peito e chorei."

Depois disso, Liam nunca mais insistiu no assunto sabendo que quando me sentisse preparada lhe contaria. O tempo passou rápido e eu continuava a sentir-me cansada e os sintomas iam piorando fazendo com que Liam se preocupasse cada vez mais.

Chegou o dia em que fazíamos cinco meses de namoro. Liam insistiu em comemorar dizendo que era uma data muito especial e que não podia passar despercebida. Eu acabei concordando e ele combinou encontrarmo-nos em sua casa às oito para um jantar especial. Foi um dia muito especial pois foi a primeira vez que me entreguei totalmente a ele:

"Estava a arranjar-me para ir ter com Liam. Vesti um vestido vermelho acima do joelho e uns saltos pretos. Deixei o cabelo solto e coloquei uma maquilhagem leve para parecer mais natural. As olheiras denunciavam as noites mal dormidas devidas às constantes faltas de ar. Desci, vendo a minha mãe sentada no sofá.

- Então? Como estou? – perguntei-lhe.

- Linda, como sempre. – respondeu. – Não venhas tarde.

- Não te preocupes. – disse beijando-lhe a testa e dirigindo-me para a porta.

- Diverte-te. – gritou minha mãe.

- Obrigada. – respondi gritando para ela ouvir.

Entrei no meu carro dirigindo-me a casa do Liam. Quando cheguei, toquei á campainha. Ele não demorou muito a abrir e quando me viu beijou-me.

- Tive saudades tuas. – disse agarrando-me pela cintura.

- Eu também. – confessei.

- Vamos jantar senão fica frio e isso é uma pena pois a comida está com óptimo aspecto. – disse pegando-me na mão e levando-me para dentro.

- Foste tu que cozinhaste? – perguntei desacreditada.

- Claro que fui. – disse Liam puxando a cadeira para eu me sentar.

Olhei para ele desconfiada e ele riu.

- Está bem, não fui eu. Foi a empregada. Mas eu mandei preparar. – confessou.

Sorri e começamos a jantar. O jantar estava realmente excelente pena que o meu problema me tirasse o apetite. Liam acabou de comer e olhou para o meu prato quase cheio.

- Não gostaste? Queres que te prepare outra coisa? – perguntou.

- Não. É que estou sem fome. – respondi forçando um sorriso.

- Não andas a comer nada ultimamente, Mel! – comentou.

- Ando com pouco apetite.

- Está bem. – disse Liam levantando-se. Ele foi em direcção ao aparelho de som colocando uma música calma a tocar.

- Dás-me a honra desta dança? – perguntou estendendo-me a mão.

- Claro. – disse pegando-a.

Ele levou-me para o meio da sala e começamos a dançar.

- Estás linda! Mais do que o costume! – disse ao meu ouvido.

- Obrigada. Esta noite está a ser maravilhosa! Nunca pensei que, algum dia, me sentiria assim tão feliz.

- Nem eu. Tu és muito importante para mim, Mel.

Eu segurei o rosto dele e beijei-o tentando demonstrar todo o meu amor por ele. Ele retribuiu o beijo com mais intensidade começando a encaminhar-me para o seu quarto. Ele abriu a porta e entrou fazendo-me sinal para eu entrar também. Sentámo-nos na cama e ele beijou-me, deitando-me em seguida. Olhei para os seus olhos que brilhavam mais que o habitual.

- Mel, eu amo-te desde a primeira vez que te vi. Quero que sejas apenas minha pois não te consigo imaginar com mais ninguém. Deixa-me fazer-te totalmente minha como eu já sou teu, Mel . – disse olhando nos meus olhos fazendo-me a rapariga mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça sussurrando um "eu amo-te" no seu ouvido. "

Não preciso de dizer que foi a melhor noite da minha vida pois é bastante óbvio. Depois disso, ficamos ainda mais próximos acabando com as discussões de vez. Não lhe contei o meu segredo, nessa altura, porque, apesar de lhe confiar a minha vida, não o conseguia magoar. Sabia que aconteceria isso se lhe dissesse e só em pensar em magoá-lo, o meu coração já se apertava. Mas foi inevitável quando aquilo aconteceu:

"Estava no meu quarto deitada na cama, a tentar descansar de uma noite mal dormida, quando os sintomas atacaram de novo. A falta de ar levou-me a abrir a janela que de nada valeu. Desci as escadas com muito esforço dirigindo-me á cozinha onde estava a minha mãe. Ela olhou para trás no momento em que caí de joelhos no chão tentando, em vão, respirar. A minha mãe, aflita, foi buscar a bomba e deu-ma. Usei-a e consegui respirar novamente mas foi nessa altura que tossi. Quando retirei a mão da boca vi que estava coberta de sangue. Olhei para a minha mãe, apavorada. A minha mãe simplesmente me abraçou e, depois, só me lembro de acordar numa cama de hospital. Olhei para os lados e vi a minha mãe a dormir numa cadeira. Ela começou a mover-se e abriu, vagarosamente, os olhos.

- Filha, ainda bem que acordaste. Como te sentes? – perguntou já segurando na minha mão.

- Estou bem. Mas o que estou a fazer no hospital? – perguntei confusa.

- Desmaiaste e não respiravas por isso liguei para a ambulância.

- Falaste com o médico? O que ele disse? – perguntei.

Ela não respondeu e as lágrimas invadiram-lhe os olhos. Não perguntei nada porque já sabia a resposta.

Abriram a porta e Liam entrou sorrindo triste para mim. A minha mãe saiu, depois de me dar um beijo na testa, deixando-me a sós com ele.

- Já sabes? – perguntei.

- Porque não me contaste, Mel? – perguntou Liam.

- Não queria magoar-te. Por favor, tenta compreender. – pedi.

- Eu compreendo. – disse segurando na minha mão. – Mas não pensas que te vês livre de mim. Vais aturar-me todos os dias neste hospital. – disse forçando um sorriso.

- Acho bem. – disse sorrindo-lhe.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao pé da minha cama."

Sei que o cancro do pulmão está a vencer-me. Consigo sentir isso mas não me quero despedir sem falar, uma última vez, no amor. O Liam foi e sempre será o meu primeiro, único e grande amor. Para onde quer que vá nunca me hei-de esquecer dele pois foi com ele que aprendi o que é amar e ser amado.

- Acabaste, Mel? – perguntou Karen, a enfermeira, pousando a caneta, com que escrevia, no caderno.

- Sim Karen. Está na hora. – disse forçando as palavras pois o meu peito já se comprimia com o esforço.

- Vou chamá-lo. – disse Karen saindo do quarto do hospital.

Passados uns minutos Liam entrou e sentou-se ao pé da cama.

- Precisas de alguma coisa, meu amor? – perguntou acariciando-me a face.

- Chegou a hora Liam.

- Não, Mel. Não me podes deixar. Sabes que não vou aguentar. – disse Liam chorando.

- Liam, eu sei que vais ultrapassar isto. És forte, meu amor. Eu sei que vais conseguir. – disse chorando.

- Por favor não me deixes. Eu amo-te, não me podes deixar assim.

- Eu também te amo mas não é uma escolha minha. O cancro venceu Liam. Não há nada que possa fazer. – disse.

Ele abraçou-me ainda chorando.

- Liam, preciso que me prometas uma coisa. Promete que voltarás a ser feliz. Por tudo o que vivemos, promete-me isso. – pedi olhando-o nos olhos.

- Como posso voltar a ser feliz sem ti, Mel? – perguntou. – Tu és a única rapariga que irei amar para o resto da vida.

- Liam, por favor, eu não quero partir sem antes saber que voltarás a tentar ser feliz. Dá uma oportunidade à vida. Faz isso por mim. – pedi-lhe.

- Como posso viver se a minha vida não estiver comigo?

- Eu estarei sempre contigo aqui. – disse pondo-lhe uma mão no peito. – Nunca te esquecerei Liam. Sempre que, à noite, olhares para o céu e vires uma estrela a brilhar saberás que sou eu a olhar por ti.

Liam beijou-me e depois olhou-me nos olhos:

- Amo-te como nunca amei ninguém, nunca te deixarei partir pois estarás para sempre no meu coração.

- Por tudo isso, promete-me que vais tentar ser feliz novamente. – pedi-lhe mais uma vez sentindo o meu peito comprimindo mais um pouco.

- Prometo, Mel. Nunca te esquecerei, meu amor. Serás sempre a rapariga que me roubou o coração com um olhar.

- E tu o rapaz que me ensinou o significado do verdadeiro amor. – respondi.

Ele beijou-me pela última vez e eu fechei os olhos com um único pensamento:

" Vou em paz pois sei que ficarás bem, meu amor. Onde quer que esteja prometo que sempre vou olhar por ti e que no meu coração não existe mais ninguém senão tu. Adeus. O nosso amor nunca será esquecido pois se a nossa mente se esquecer o nosso coração sempre se lembrará. "


End file.
